Exalted Horus
|name1 = Main |link2 = /Gallery |name2 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) }} . |activeskill1 = Sun Mark ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Deals 9500% to 1 enemy and increases Physical Damage by 450% for 8.2s. Also, ignoring Tier 2 Immunity and EVA, gives a Sun Mark to the target for 5.8s. When a friendly attacks an enemy with a Sun Mark, deals 7850% damage to surrounding enemies. 10.8s |activeskill2 = Sun Burn ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Deals 4800% damage to all enemies, leaving a burn effect on 1 enemy 2 that deals 5800% damage per second for 6.2s. 13.3s |activeskill3 = Solar Panel |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Deals 5600% damage to all enemies. Also for 8.1s, protects all allies by absorbing all enemy damage and harmful effects(?). 25.4s |passive1 = Protector of Light |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Each time an enemy is attacked, increase damage received by the enemy by 198% by a certain probability, stacking up to 5 times. 20.2s |passive2 = The Dawn of Darkness |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Increases damage of all friendly allies by 387%, by 319%, with an additional 6% per enhancement level. |passive3 = Hathor's Man |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase active skill damage of all friendly allies by 335%. In addition, if fighting against Janus World Boss with Hathor increases cooldown recovery rate by 2%. |passive4 = Daylight Sun |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increase damage of all friendly allies by 430%, and skill damage by 375%. Upon entering the battlefield, gains immunity for 30s. Sun Marks' duration increases to 9.8s. |passive5 = Moonlight |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = damage received by the enemy increases by 376%. Also, the burn effect from 'Sun Burn' deals 6x damage. |passive6 = Starlight |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increases the of all friendly allies by 691%. In addition, if fighting against Janus World Boss with Hathor, increase the main stats of all friendly allies by 55%. Also in Janus World Boss, every time 'Protector of Light' is activated, increase by 319% and damage by 323% stacking up to 10 times 2. |passive7 = Flash of Light ( /Ranged) |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = In Janus and Hydra World Bosses, each time 'Sun Mark' is used increase all friendly allies Damage by 345, and active skill damage by 359% 2 , stacking up to 10 times. Also in Janus World Boss, each time 'Sun Mark' is used, enemies marked will have a debuff 2 that makes it so all ally attacks do not miss and hit , for 9.8s. If fighting against Janus World Boss with Hathor, increase active skill damage by 394% and ranged attack power by 338%. Seperately in Janus and Hydra World Boss, increase damage by 523% and random additional damage by 504% to all friendly allies, increasing by 54% per Infinity Enhancement. |inficon1 = |infskill1 = |inficon2 = |infskill2 = |inficon3 = |infskill3 = I |charskill= |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Mysterious Enneads